De amores y mafia
by paws-up-baby
Summary: Los hermanos Vargas han llegado a su nueva preparatoria, escapando de los riesgos que corrían en Italia: Por ser parte de la mafia… Pero ¿Cuántos problemas puede traer el amor? ¿Y más si escondes un gran secreto? ¿Y si tuvieras que matar a tu propio hermano? N.ItalyxGermanyx2p!N.Italy y otras más.
1. Chapter 1

Notas: ¡Nuevo fic! Esto salió de un día de clases, si todo sale como lo planea la historia tendrá para rato. Gracias a todas mis seguidoras, espero que también le guste este fic a ustedes y a más.

Advertencia: AU y OoC en un personaje, ya verán cual.

**En este fic Italia y 2p!Italia son gemelos. Luciano es el hombre de 2p!Italia, tiene la tez un tanto morena, los ojos dorados. Su personalidad es más o menos como la retratada en los fics de Sakhory, pero quizás un poco más rudo. Ahí varios nombres que encontré de Seborga, me decidí por Salvatore, como en el fic "¡Seborga responde!" de Spain-Love04.**

**Salvatore= 14 años**

**Feliciano y Luciano= 15 años**

**Lovino= 16 años**

**Hetalia no es mío…**

**~o~**

Feliciano miro por enésima vez la ventana del autobús, a su lado estaba Luciano, atrás Lovino y Salvatore.

-¿Qué ves?- Le pregunto su gemelo.

-Ve~ realmente no sé solo… pienso ¿Cómo será nuestras vidas desde ahora?-

-Igual que siempre, _fratello~_.- Respondió con sonrisa lasciva.

-…No quiero tener la misma vida de antes.- Susurro lo suficientemente bajo para que su hermano no escuchara.

Lo cierto es que la familia Vargas era muy conocida en Italia, su antiguo hogar, pero por serios problemas se vieron obligados a mudarse, y la razón de esta es la causa misma de su fama: la mafia. Los Vargas formaban su propio clan que ya contaba con miles de afiliados. Pero con una gran desventaja, era los rivales más cercanos a la _Cosa Nostra, _buscando seguridad huyeron a Estados Unidos.

Feliciano, de 15 años, se veía más afectado por esto, pues era el más débil: Su hermano mayor por un año, Lovino era con solo 16 años el más seguro futuro Don del clan, ya era el _Sottocapo, _su gemelo, Luciano, era un experto asesino capaz de matar y hacer desaparecer a una persona en menos de dos horas sin dejar rastro alguno, por ello, era "el encargado de los soplones". Su hermano menor, Salvatore de 14 años, era una trampa mortal, a simple vista parece de una inocencia tan pura como la de Feliciano pero es un experto espía, el mejor, en especial por en una conversación de cinco minutos poder sacar un total de información personal como para crearte un curricular, experto en mentiras y manipulación de la verdad, futuro _Avvocato. _

Pero mientras sus hermanos se educaban en el mundo de la mafia, Feliciano, era instruido por su madre en el mundo del arte y música, cultivando en él muchos valores, llegando a ser una persona simpática, dulce, amable e inocente, lo que lo hacia el blanco de los enemigos del clan, a partir de ello sus hermanos pasaron a ser sus guarda espaldas de tiempo completo. Pero Feliciano solo quería una vida normal, donde pudiera salir con sus amigos (los cuales no tenia), tener novia como cualquier joven de su edad y disfrutar de su adolescencia, pero la vida jamás se te hará normal si eres _parte de la mafia_.

-¡Fratello! Es hora de bajarnos.- Le jalo del brazo Salvatore. Era su primer día de clases en la W School, conocida como la mejor de Estados Unidos, caracterizada por su gran cantidad de estudiantes extranjeros, que son la mayoría del alumnado.

Los hermanos no pudieron evitar abrir la boca al ver la inmensa edificación, la cual contaba con a lo menos 6 pisos, millones de corredores y demás.

-Vamos- Dio la partida Lovino y sus hermanos lo siguieron-. Deben de ser muy precavidos, nada de revelar información de más, a cualquiera, no se confíen de nadie ni siquiera de los profesores, a la salida nos vendrá a buscar la camioneta de uno de los "trabajadores" de papá. Algún problema avísenme, nada de hacer justicia con sus propias manos- miro de reojo a Luciano, quien fingía bostezar, se alejo de ellos despidiéndose y se fue- ¿Oyeron malditos bastardos?

Feliciano y Luciano compartían las mismas clases (gracias a movimientos de su padre), lo cual no le agradaba mucho a Luciano; quien odiaba ser comparado con su hermano, tanto positivo como negativo, otra cosa que detestaba era proteger de él. Pero sabía que si no lo cuidaba su padre jamás le daría ningún cargo _real _en el clan.

**~o~**

-Esta debe ser- Dijo Luciano mirando a la puerta de su aula-. Entremos- Ordeno.

Dentro de la sala estaba lleno de alumnos, todos daban vueltas de un lado a otro conociéndose entre sí, eso le alegro al de ojos marrones, pero no al de ojos dorados. Tomaron asientos juntos y esperaron a la campana.

**~o ~**

-Soy Feliciano Vargas ve~ me gusta la pizza, la pasta y soy muy simpático, vengo de Italia- Saludo brevemente.-

La maestra hizo una señal a Luciano para que se presentara.

-Soy Luciano Vargas, este es mi hermano gemelo.- Corto sin decir más y sin darse el tiempo de pararse al presentarse como la profesora había pedido. La señora hizo un gesto de insatisfacción, pero no emitió comentario. Luciano aburrido apoyo su cabeza en su mano mirando la sala. Tenía cámaras, un punto para recordar.

-Me llamo Ludwig Beilschmidt, vengo de Alemania, espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes.- Ese saludo normal llamo la atención del ojidorado, un joven alto, rubio, de ojos azules. "Perfecto" pensó al verlo, relamiéndose los labios.

-Parece que esto se hará muy interesante…- Dijo mirando al alemán quien estaba concentrado en un libro de tapa gruesa.

**~o~**

Lovino estaba en su primera clase, matemática. El profesor era un amargado noto enseguida, no presento a nadie, ni así mismo y comenzó con la materia, el italiano se repetía mil veces en la mente "Soy un mafioso, necesito saber de estrategia, calculo de gastos, manipulación, lavado de dinero, falsificación, no saber encontrar la _puttana_ 'X'". Recorrió con la vista a sus compañeros, su mirada se detuvo en un grupo de tres jóvenes, quienes reían sin control y charlaban sin preocupaciones. El más moreno de los tres se percato de su mirada y saludo con una sonrisa y un guiño.

-Imbéciles…- Susurro con asco.

**~o~**

En la hora de recreo Salvatore daba vueltas por la academia, aburrido, en su clase todos eran unos idiotas, y le creían idiota a él, detestable, pero está bien, debía de mantener su imagen falsa en todos lados. De pronto choco con alguien al parecer muy bajo. Bajo la vista donde había un niñito que se sobaba la cabeza.

-¡L-lo siento!- Dijo enseguida el pequeño sonrojado.

-No importa- ¡Mentira! Hubiera querido enterrarle un cuchillo en el cuello, pero por obvios motivos no podía.- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿De qué grado eres?

-Estoy en quinto grado, vine buscando a mi hermano, Arthur Kirland.- Noto enseguida su nacionalidad inglesa por su acento y el apellido de su hermano que seguramente compartía.

-Él es el presidente ¿cierto?- El pequeño asistió- Es de onceavo grado, acompáñame.- Le sonrió estirándole la mano.- Te llevare, por cierto yo soy Salvatore, Salvatore Vargas, un gusto ¿tu nombre?

Al niño le brillaron los ojos y sonrió de inmediato.

-¡Soy Peter desu yo~!- Pequeño otaku de seguro.

Le tomo la mano y lo llevo al aula de su hermano.

-¡Peter!- Dijo el mayor- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Necesito dinero, para el almuerzo.- Dijo el niño tratando de parecer seguro, Salvatore escuchaba atentamente la conversación sin ser percibido.

-¡Bloody hell! ¿De nuevo el?- El menor asistió- God, para ser tan hablador eres bastante gallina…- Saco de su bolsillo unos dólares y se los paso.

-Por favor, no se lo digas a mamá.-

-No lo hare, pero solo para no preocuparla.- Arthur se veía preocupado, aun que no quería parecerlo, Salvatore podía deducir a la perfección el estado por las palabras.

Después llevo al niño a la salida del sector de preparatoria.

-¡Gracias por todo! ¡De verdad te lo agradezco! ¿Qué podría hacer por ti?- Salvatore sonrió de lado.

-Un beso como despedida estaría bien.- Se inclino hasta el niño y le quiño el ojo. Se acerco y le dio un suave beso en los labios- Es _nuestro _secreto ¿de acuerdo?-

El niño paralizado por un momento, movió la mano a su boca, como repitiendo el beso. Asistió con la cabeza y salió corriendo a su patio.

En ese recreo el italiano descubrió varias cosas sobre Peter:

1-Iba en quinto grado.

2-Tenía 10 años.

3-Tenía un hermano mayor.

4-Su hermano era el presidente de la clase.

5-Era ingles.

6-Era una persona alegre y habladora.

7-Era de una clase social buena (No por nada estudiaba en tan prestigiosa escuela)

8- Quiere a su madre.

9-Su madre parece estar en dificultades de algún tipo.

10-Alguien lo molesta y le roba su dinero.

11-Mataría a ese alguien apenas lo encuentre.

12-Era el niño más adorable que hubiera conocido en su vida.

13-Dio su primer beso, con él.

14-Aun que era hablador y alegre en realidad era tímido.

15-Le gustaba el anime o por lo menos lo japonés.

16-Algún día seria suyo.

Definitivamente las vidas escolares de los hermanos Vargas no serian en lo mínimo aburridas.


	2. Chapter 2

-¡Hola pequeños!- Los cuatro hermanos habían llegado a casa, encontrándose con su abuelo, quien estaba de visita.

-¡Abue~!- Feliciano se lanzo a su abuelo abrazándolo, después le siguió Salvatore, aun que lo negara, tenía muchos aspectos como los de su hermano Feliciano. Luciano y Lovino solo se acercaron tímidamente, pero también fueron apresados por el abrazo de su abuelo.

-¡Los extrañe niños! ¡Han crecido tanto!- Apretaba a los cuatro de tal manera que no ponían ni respirar. Román era por excelencia un abuelo muy cariñoso, sus nietos son sus joyas, en especial Feliciano.

Finalmente soltó a los jóvenes que de a poco recuperaban el aire.

-¿Y qué tal su primer día en la nueva escuela?- Pregunto esbozando una sonrisa.

-Interesante…- Dijeron Luciano y Salvatore a la vez.

-¡Divertido!- Salto el más alegre de todos (Feliciano).

-Aburrido…- Dijo Lovino frunciendo las cejas.

-Hera~ Hera~ -Rio Román- ¿Quieren gelato?

-¡Sí!- Fue la respuesta al unísono de los cuatro.

~o~

Sentados en la heladería comían con ganas sus gelatos.

-¿Cómo es su colegio? Todos dicen que es de gran prestigio-

-Sí lo es, la mayoría son de otros países, de todo el mundo; India, Francia, Suiza, Canadá, Rusia, China…- Comenzó a decir Salvatore, tenían que reconocer que a veces hablaba tan rápido que poco le entendían.

-Alemania…- Dijo Luciano.

-También Inglaterra…- Completo Salvatore de manera menos audible.

-¡Y es enorme!- Grito Feli- ¡Nos costó mucho con Luciano llegar al comedor! Le dije que le preguntara a alguien, pero le daba vergüenza…-

-¡NO FUE ESO! Yo si s-sabia, solo me confundí por un momento…- Los colores agolpaban la cara del italiano que trataba de callar a su fratello.

Salieron de la heladería, iban caminando, cuando Salvatore nota una sospechosa camioneta negra estacionada cerca del local. "Se estaciono cuando llegamos" Antes de decir algo espero a que se alejaran un poco más, apenas habían dando unos pasos fuera del local, la camioneta se puso en marcha. Disimuladamente saco su celular:

"Matricula XXXX" Le envió el mensaje a su abuelo, Lovino y Luciano.

Todos, estaban consientes de lo que ese mensaje significaba. Salvatore simulando que guardaba su celular en su bolsillo trasero saco una foto al vehículo.

-Ni por ser su primer día en América los dejan…- Murmuro Roma fastidiado.

La camioneta acelero bruscamente hasta quedar al mismo nivel que ellos, el conductor saco un arma por la ventana, apuntando directo a Feliciano, el mayor lo empujo, la bala llego a casi rozar el rizo del italiano, todo como en una cámara lenta.

-¡Corran!- Dijo el abuelo, los cinco corrieron con todo el poder de sus piernas, como buenos italianos.

Todos (incluso Feliciano) poseían armas las cuales llevaban a todos lados con ellos, podían defenderse, pero no en público.

Roma quien lideraba la carrera hizo gestos con su brazo para indicar un callejón sin salida entre dos edificios abandonados. Llegando al oscuro callejón, en el fondo de este, enfrente la misteriosa camioneta.

-¡Disparad!- Fue el grito de guerra de Román. Los jóvenes tomaron sus armas, manos seguras y blanco fijo, carga y ¡fuego!

La camioneta se llenaba de abolladuras y agujeros por balazos, Feliciano miro a sus hermanos, con el rostro serio, dando lo mejor de sí, gritando uno que otro insulto en su idioma natal. El aun no daba su primer disparo, _no podía_.

-¡Feliciano cuidado!- Vio como sus hermanos cambiaban sus caras a unas de susto, salió de su trance.

-¡Bastardo muévete!- Lovino lo agarro del brazo y tiro bruscamente hacia él. Al parecer el conductor como última opción, arriesgando su vida, escogió atropellar a los _mafiosos_, aprovechando la pared que quedaba a sus espaldas. Pero jamás conto con _la pequeñísima ventana que se encontraba a su lado_, la que pertenecía a una vieja hostería abandonada después de un incendio que devasto la segunda planta de esta.

El estruendo del móvil contra el muro de puro ladrillo retumbo las paredes y el suelo del sector.

Dentro de la edificación los europeos daban boconadas de aire, sintiendo la adrenalina correr por sus venas. Pero de pronto las risas del mayor inundaron el recinto.

-¡Hace mucho que no me sentía tan vivo! Aun que debo admitir que ahora es más fácil que en mis tiempos-

-¡Jo! Si cuatro jóvenes y un anciano pueden escapar de ellos y eliminarlos después de comer una copa gigante de gelato, no sé qué mierda pasa con ellos ahora.- Apoyo el mayor de los hermanos a su abuelo.

-¡Bah! Yo quería ver sangre…- Se decepciono el más sanguinario de los gemelos.

-Me dio hambre de nuevo…- Dijo más para sí mismo Salvatore.

Hubo un segundo de silencio, interrumpido por los sollozos de Feliciano quien templaba y lloraba por lo ocurrido.

-¡Feli! Ven con su viejo abuelo~- Fue a consolarlo el que mejor sabia hacerlo, su abuelo, además de su madre la figura que más confianza le inspiraba.

Luciano chasqueo la lengua fastidiado por el comportamiento de su hermano ¿Acaso no podía dejar de llorar por todo? ¿Era idiota cierto?

-Mejor nos vamos antes de que llegue la policía…- Digo caminando con paso firme a la salida.

~o~

El segundo día de clases iniciaba, al entrar al aula Luciano poso su vista en el rubio alemán que estudiaba la materia pasada el día anterior.

"La presa perfecta" Se relamió los labios, dejo la mochila en su puesto y camino directo al rubio con toda su sensualidad…

-¡Fratello! ¿A dónde vas?- Esa voz igual a la suya, pero sin embargo tan detestable para él.

De mala gana se giro.

-¿Te importa?- Las dos palabras fueron prácticamente escupidas como veneno o pasta rancia.

-Uhmm…- La sonrisa de su hermano pasó a una mueca de tristeza.

-¡No! Lo que quiero decir es ¿te gustaría acompañarme a hacer nuevos amigos?- Le dio una sonrisita tierna, la cual no le salía natural para nada.

-¡Claro! Ahí un japonés que se llama Kiku, lo he visto muy solo podríamos ir a ha—

-¡Vamos hacia ahí! Parece interesante.- Lo interrumpió. Dio marcha arrastrando a su hermano hasta el puesto del rubio.

-Hola~- saludo a su objetivo buscando su mirada la cual encontró. Sus duros ojos de tono azulado parecían llegar a ver su alma.

-Hola…- fue respuesta, se veía incomodado por la cercanía del italiano mayor.

-Sabes, tienes cara de listo, yo no soy muy inteligente y mi hermano es un idiota ¿podrías explicarnos algo de matemáticas?-

_Ludwig jamás pensó, que ese curioso encuentro cambiaria tanto su vida._

**NOTAS: ¿QUÉ TAL LADIES?... ¡EL COLEGIO EL PUTO COLEGIO! Esto me está fastidiando D: aunque, debo de admitir, que he tenido semanas poco activas de clases, pero los ensayos de orquesta, las clases particulares, la práctica de cello, resfríos y mas, me han hecho diminuto el tiempo de escritura, aun así hare mi esfuerzo por actualizar apenas pueda, abrazos a todas las lectoras*-***


	3. Chapter 3

Lovino dormía con toda libertad en sus clases de física, hasta que el llamado de su indignada profesora lo despertó, su primer impulso fue mandarla a la mierda y amenazarla con dormir con los peces, pero claro, se lo debió guardar, muchas personas presentes ¿Cómo se desasearía de tantas personas?

-Joven Vargas, la escuela no es un lugar para dormir.- La mujer se paro en frente de su pupitre.

-No, si lo fuera, entonces la casa no sería un lugar para estudiar.- Soltó de manera simple mirando a la señora con la mirada de un digno mafioso, la mujer se helo, sin embargo no podía parecer intimidada por un alumno.

-Queda castigado, pasara la tarde en la sala de detención.- Culmino hablando como si escupiera veneno, de hecho, hasta le salto un poco de saliva a la cara del italiano quien se limpio rápidamente murmurando groserías en italiano.

En otra parte del establecimiento el menor de los Vargas buscaba con cuidado entre los archivos de la academia, cosa totalmente prohibida para él y cualquier estudiante, pero aprovechando de la ausencia de la secretaria, la cual estaba en la oficina del director, con el cual tenía amoríos impropios, por lo que si era descubierto, podría extorsionarla, esa información demás siempre se es útil.

Salvatore revisaba a toda velocidad los archivos, en los cuales había una carpeta con la ficha de cada estudiante, sus datos más importantes, más uno que otro dato extra absolutamente necesario.

Se detuvo al encontrar las dos carpetas necesarias, salió corriendo, hasta entrar en el primer baño, todo estaba inhóspito, las clases transcurrían, pero ¿Qué daño haría saltarse una o dos clases en nombre del amor?

Después de leer cuidadosamente las carpetas las guardo en su mochila y se dirigió a la sala de las cámaras, tenía que borrar cada rastro de su paso por los archivos privados, miro su reloj.

3… 2… 1…

Es estrepito sonido de la campana anuncio el receso y el momento perfecto para escabullirse sin mayores problemas.

Camino por el pasillo principal con calma, vio pasar a sus hermanos, quienes al parecer estaban peleando mientras un chico rubio intentaba separarlos, prefirió pasar de largo, ojala desapercibido, pero no contaba con que su hermano Feliciano, del cual él está más apegado le viera.

-¡Fratello!- Se separo de la pelea y le abrazo.

Luciano y Ludwig se le acercaron.

-¡Lud, él es nuestro hermano menor Salvatore!- Le presento el de ojos cafés.

-¡Mucho gusto!- Saludo con una tierna sonrisa al alemán –Me gustaría conocerte Lud pero justo ahora tengo que terminar una tarea en la biblioteca ¡se me había olvidado!- Comenzó a reír.

-Está bien, si quieres ve con Feli, te podría ayudar y mientras el alemán fornido me enseña toda la escuela/academia/colegio/mansión.- Dijo el mayor de los gemelos mientras abrazaba posesivamente el brazo derecho del rubio.

-Hermano… tú…- Observo a su hermano, lo conocía muy bien como para fallar en su razonamiento ante su conducta.

-¡Ya ya! Hermanito deja de perder el tiempo y haz lo que tengas que hacer- Y prácticamente le tiro encima a Feliciano y se dio la media vuelta junto con el alemán totalmente confundido.

El de ojos azules mostro la mayoría de las instalaciones a Luciano, quien desde que le pidió ayuda con los estudios no se despegaba de él, incomodándolo, pero decidió restarle importancia.

Llegaron a la última sala del piso más alto, una gran sala de música, equipada con cientos de instrumentos, tanto de cuerdas, percusión y viento.

-¡Wow! _Che bello~_- Exclamo el italiano soltándose del brazo de su acompañante.

-Es cierto… ¿te gusta la música? ¿Tocas algún instrumento?- Pregunto mirando al más bajo.

-Me gusta la música, pero odio esa bazofia que ofrecen las radios, creo que la mejor es la música clásica- Dijo mirándole fijamente, tenía una mirada tan especial, esos ojos dorados que destacaban tanto, tan claros, Ludwig no pudo evitar desviar su vista, llegaba hasta sentirse ¿intimidado?

-Ejem- se aclaro la garganta- ¿y tocas algún instrumento o cantas?- Dijo mientras se sentaban en las sillas cercanas al piano.

-No, mi fratello idiota es el único el cual tiene dotes artísticos, mi madre es una gran cantante y toca varios instrumentos, ella le enseño mucho a Feliciano, era, es y será siempre su preferido- Comenzó a quejarse mientras hacía muecas- Por ello no tengo apego hacia ella. Pero –desvió el tema- canto un poco, mi fratello me enseño y los cantos de las misas también hicieron su labor.- Concluyo cruzándose de brazos.

-Y ¿podrías cantar algo?- Pregunto Ludwig. El habiente estaba mucho más cómodo y amigable para él que hace 5 minutos, Luciano tenía una apariencia muy misteriosa y en esos momentos más cercano podía sentir una mayor naturalidad en él.

-¿¡Ah!?- se sobresalto tiñendo sus mejillas de rojo- S-si…- Se paro suavemente de su asiento, aclaro su garganta suavemente y dijo- Antes… te pido que cierres tus ojos…- Espero a que el rubio los cerraras y comenzó.

_Os iusti meditabitur sapientiam,__  
__Et lingua eius loquetur indicium…_

Su voz era suave, pero a la vez la de un hombre, tan clara, tan potente, como la de un profesional, Luciano dejaba salir toda su voz para dar lo mejor de sí, esa canción, que tantos recuerdos le traía.

_Beatus vir qui suffert tentationem,__  
__Quoniqm cum probates fuerit accipient coronam vitae._

Sabía que su voz no era la mejor, que nunca llegaría a cantar como Feliciano, que su misma madre en su tiempo lo había dicho y que era una persona que solo podía matar, que el arte no era lo suyo, pero cada vez que cantaba, que liberaba los versos que salían con facilidad de su boca, sentía como cada una de las vidas que había arrebatado, le perdonaban y la paz volvía a él.

_Kyrie, ignis divine, eleison._

Ludwig no sabía latín mas tenía la certeza que cada palabra cantada llegaba a su corazón y se estremecía. Jamás pensó conocer voz más bella, más encantadora.

_O quam sancta, quam serena,__  
__quam benigma, quam amoena,__  
__O castitatis lilium._

Termino de cantar, sintiéndose completamente agotado, los recuerdos llegaban a su mente y la debilidad también. Miro a Ludwig, quien aun tenía los ojos cerrados, vaya facciones, dignas de un ángel. Se acerco a él, a sus labios, acortando distancia.

-¡Fratello al fin te encontré!- Dijo su gemelo feliz apareciendo por la puerta.

Ludwig abrió los ojos y se encontró con la cara de Luciano a centímetros de la suya y a Feliciano mirando confundido.

-¡Fratello stupido!- Grito encolerizado el mayor de los gemelos.

-¡Ve~! Lo s-siento…- Feliciano comenzaba a lloriquear.

-¡Siempre arruinas todo! ¡Retrasado!- Grito ignorando por completo al rubio que pedía que se calmara.

Entonces el silencio, Luciano no alcanzo ni a soltar un respiro y su hermano salió corriendo con toda su velocidad, miro al alemán, que le dio una mirada de reproche y partió en busca del otro gemelo Vargas.

Luciano estiro su mano tratando de alcanzarlo, pero ya era tarde. Cuando por fin, tenía un mínimo de cercanía con él, lo arruina y lo peor no era eso, era que no sabía quien había empeorado más las cosas; él o su hermano.

**Notas: Sorprendentemente lo escribí en un día, sé que no es largo, pero estoy muy seca de mente, les aviso enseguida que el próximo capítulo contiene un poco de Spamano, así es, será una de las parejas principales, los hermanitos Vargas y sus enredos amorosos~ espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos la próxima. Lo que quieran decir; para eso está la cajita de reviews c:**


End file.
